This invention relates to cable reel holders and in particular to a portable cable reel holder which is easily disassembled and carried or stored in a very compact form.
Many types of commercial audio systems are used in commercial as well as residential structures. Such systems include telephone, intercom, and various music systems. Installation of such systems typically requires the stringing or pulling of numerous cables between various points within the structure. It is very helpful in such installations to have a support for reels of wire or cable which allows the cable to be uncoiled from the reel in an orderly fashion. The installation of such systems usually occurs in a relatively short time and the installer is preferrably able to move from one work location to another as quickly as possible. Thus, while such an installer has need for cable reel supports, he typically would prefer to not be burdened with bulky, heavy, and hard to handle equipment which must be moved to each job location. By their very nature, cable reel holders are typically large and difficult to transport.